Collide
by Touch of the Wind
Summary: Sequel to Weapon. Harry and Draco’s relationship begins to become troubled during their fifth year. Will their love be strong enough to survive?


**A/N: ****This is a Harry Potter One-shot.**

**Disclaimer: ****Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Song used is 'Collide' By Howie Day.**

**Rating: ****Mature**

**Author: ****Touch of the Wind**

**Pairings: ****Harry x Draco **

**Summary:**** Sequel to Weapon. Harry and Draco's relationship begins to become troubled during their fifth year. Will their love be strong enough to survive?**

**Collide**

The light shone through the curtains hitting a pale face which twitched and slowly emerald eyes opened. Harry gave a snuffle and raised himself from the pale chest that he was using as his pillow. Looking at Draco's sleeping face he could have never imagined that what had started in their forth year would last into the fifth year. Both teens were sure that with Lord Voldemort back they would have even less time to spend with one another and that family loyalty would drag them apart.

However, they were still together, Harry tangled in Draco's strong arms, the blonde's eyes were closed though Harry knew that the most amazing blue lie underneath. Harry smiled and leaned down and kissed Draco's pale shoulder and looked up at Draco's face as the blonde sighed and the arms around the brunette tightened.

Harry raised one hand and brushed a lock of silvery hair from Draco's forehead. The slytherin was growing his hair out and it now fell to his shoulders in a mass of silver, and now Harry was certain he was developing some kind of fascination with his lover's hair as he loved to play with it. As Draco played the piano, Harry would stand behind him, running his fingers through it and massaging Draco's scalp. Harry also loved to run his fingers through it during sex, he loved the way it would fall around Draco's face like a curtain when the teen moaned as he moved within Harry.

Looking over Draco's sleeping face; Harry couldn't help but wonder how Draco could sleep when the sunlight was shining though the curtain directly onto his face, yet the blonde hadn't even stirred apart from when Harry kissed him. That was one thing that always amazed Harry, that he could wake Draco up with a kiss but the blonde could sleep through shouting. Though Harry didn't mind those days when he was laid in Draco's embrace, he could picture waking up like this forever.

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah_

After a while, Draco stirred and his eyes opened and his eyes fell onto a silent Harry who was looking intently at him.

"Hey, how long you been awake?" Draco asked, his voice still thick from sleep.

"Not long," Harry answered, his voice slightly louder than a whisper. Draco let go of Harry, one hand coming up to rub over his face, and the other ran down Harry's bare back, drawing a shiver from the smaller teen.

"What are you doing today?" Draco asked. It was a Saturday, which meant Draco was expected to return to the dungeons and lord over the younger years and stalk the halls tormenting mudbloods, even though all he wanted was to stay with Harry, bringing his Gryffindor to new realms of pleasure.

"Hermione wants to start on our transfiguration homework," Harry said while he laid back down on Draco's firm chest and absently traced the taut stomach of the slytherin.

"You'll be in the library?" Draco asked as he wrapped his arms back around Harry.

"Yeah, Hermione can't have a study session without books," Harry said with a chuckle.

"I'll see if I can swing by, we can have a naughty make out session in the library," Draco said with a lecherous grin.

"I'll hold you to that," Harry said with a chuckle as his mind ran with the image Draco presented to him.

Harry sat up, and Draco looked over the Gryffindor appreciatively. Smooth tanned skin, messy raven hair and swollen lips from kissing the previous night. He truly was beautiful, the way his hair fell into his emerald eyes, and the way his lips would draw back revealing white teeth which would capture the lower lip when smiling at Draco. Draco knew he was the only one who received this smile.

Harry looked at Draco and smiled, bending down to kiss Draco softly before heading into the bathroom created in the room of requirement. After relieving himself, he started running the shower and stepped under the warm spray, tilting his head back and letting out a soft moan as the water flowed over his tired body. He heard the door open and felt a hand run up his back. He turned and looked at Draco with a smile.

"So, what are you doing today?" Harry asked.

"Nothing important," Draco replied as he dipped his head and began to kiss Harry's neck. Harry melted against the blonde and his arms came round Draco's neck, his body arched into the slytherin's.

It wasn't until after the shower while Harry was pulling on his robe that he realised Draco didn't tell him what he was doing, that he never said what he was doing. He was closed about things outside this room, unlike Harry who would tell Draco about his day; Draco never did that to Harry. He would listen and offer his advice but Harry wasn't able to do that for the Slytherin because Draco never shared anything. He did sometimes but he was not as open as Harry was with his life.

He had even told Draco about the Dursley's, about Sirius, the Order and Voldemort. Yet Draco had barely confided in Harry about anything. Harry's green eyes travelled over to where the slytherin stood combing his hair.

Would he ever be able to open up to Harry? Doubt started to plague Harry's mind.__

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

Harry sighed as he walked to the Gryffindor common room; he had just spent some time with Draco, only to leave early because the idiot was going to join Umbridge's squad thingy. Harry understood why he needed to, so that appearances could be kept up, but Draco had already informed Umbridge he was going to join. He hadn't said anything to Harry!

Harry was fuming, Draco had gone behind his back and done this, despite that Harry would understand the reasons why. It irked Harry that Draco felt he couldn't tell Harry what was going on, he wouldn't try and stop Draco unless it was a stupid idea, one that would get the blonde hurt.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ron and Hermione standing up looking at him, though his murderous expression must have warned them off, he couldn't deal with them at the moment. He stormed up to his dorm, leaving the Gryffindor's behind him wondering what was wrong. Harry rarely was moody or angry with anyone.

Harry threw himself onto his bed and cuddled up to the pillow, wishing it was a certain blonde haired slytherin but damn it! Draco didn't trust him enough to confide in him. Didn't the idiot realise that a relationship was built on trust?!

With a groan Harry rolled over, now he was beginning to sound like a woman! __

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

Harry gasped, stifling a moan that threatened to come through his lips, Draco's hand was firmly over his mouth as the other hand was grasping his erection through his unbuttoned trousers. Draco's lips were fastened to Harry's neck causing pleasure to race through his being.

Harry's back was pushed against a shelf and he could feel various books digging into him. The empty aisle in the back of the library was proving to be a godsend. Unfortunately, they couldn't cast silencing spells because of some spell on the library.

Draco moved his mouth to Harry's ear, nipping on the sensitive skin underneath and whispered, "Cum for me."

With a groan Harry came, his body shuddering as his orgasm ripped through him. Draco muttered a cleansing charm and zipped Harry back up, while removing his hand from the Gryffindor's face and pressed his lips to the Gryffindor's jaw, leaving light kisses as he worked his way to Harry's lips.

"I have to go," Harry whispered, though he was clutching the Slytherin to him.

"The Weasel and the Mudblood can wait," Draco growled and kissed Harry firmly on the lips.

"Harry?" a voice called out, followed by footsteps. Draco pulled away with a growl and stalked away; giving Harry a look which the Gryffindor knew meant that Draco would be finishing this later.

"I'm here, Hermione," Harry called out and Hermione walked to the end of the aisle, looking over at him.

"Harry, are you alright? You look a little flushed," Hermione asked and Harry had to fight not to blush as thoughts rampaged through his mind of a certain blonde haired Slytherin- naked.

"I'm fine, Mione," Harry answered, but even Harry knew he voice wasn't very convincing.__

I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Over the next few months things grew worse for Harry and Draco. Harry had never felt more alone, whenever he needed the blonde there was always something Draco needed to do. As a result, Draco never found out exactly what the detentions with Umbridge entailed and what his lessons with Snape were.

He didn't know that Harry would lay in 'their' room crying as he mended his hand the best he could, or that sometimes he would sit at Draco's piano, running his fingers over the keys while tears streamed down his face, wishing that Draco was there playing for him.

Yet Harry didn't know the times when Draco would sit in the Dungeons, furiously reading books on ways to protect Harry from Voldemort, terrified for his lover. Or the times when he would mislead Umbridge so that she couldn't find anymore of a reason to punish Harry.

They didn't spend enough time with each other, the need to protect one another too strong for the boys to resist. After all, they hadn't been loved by anyone in a long time…or so it seemed.__

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the dark you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

"DRACO!" Harry yelled.

"What, Harry?" Draco said from his position in the chair.

"You have to listen to me! Things are not right at Hogwarts!" Harry fumed at the cool and collected Slytherin.

"Things are never right at Hogwarts!" Draco replied.

"The only difference is that this time you could have stopped it!" Harry shouted.

"Umbridge has a lot of sway outside this school, Harry! I can't exactly stop her; in case you have forgotten, we are fifteen years old!" Draco said, his voice rising as he began to lose it.

"We weren't hurting anyone though! All we wanted to do was learn Defence, the way it should be taught!" Harry yelled.

"I know that! And if I knew that girl was going to rat you out then I would have stunned her before she got to Umbridge, but I didn't know Harry!" Draco shouted, defending himself.

"It's not just that though, something is not right with us," Harry said, his eyes closing as he concentrated on breathing.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"We barely spend any time together, and if we do we are fighting," Harry replied.

"That's not true, we make love every time we see one another," Draco stated.

"Yes, but there are no tender moments before or after anymore," Harry said, his eyes begin to tear, "that's not love making, Draco, that's fucking."

"What do you want to do?" Draco asked as he sunk further into his chair.

"I don't know, it's too hard," Harry answered as he sat down on the sofa.

Draco shut his eyes, schooling his features; he opened his eyes and stalked from the room and left, the door slamming with a thud that resounded throughout the room.__

Don't stop here  
I've lost my place  
I'm close behind

Draco pushed open the door to the room of requirement and his heart seemed to break as he saw Harry within. His sobs were heart wrenching and Draco walked over, climbing behind Harry on the bed and cuddled up to him. Harry's cries lessened for a while and he froze for a moment.

"I thought you wouldn't come," Harry whispered, his voice rough and pained.

"I'll always be here, Harry," Draco whispered and kissed Harry by his ear.

"But…we fought…we gave up…" Harry cried, his eyes closing as tears leaked from them while he tried to fight off the breaking of his heart.

"We fought, but I love you too much to just give up," Draco whispered and brought up one hand to smooth Harry's hair.

"I love you too," Harry replied and as Draco moved his arm back down to Harry's waist to hold the teen, Harry grabbed his hand and placed a kiss on his palm before letting it go.

Harry began to cry again, this time for Sirius, a man who had died to protect him, a boy he never really knew. For the next hour or so all that could be heard was the cries of Harry and the hushed whispers from Draco trying to bring some comfort to his lover.__

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide  


"Make love to me?" Harry asked, his voice weak from crying.

"You sure?" Draco asked from his position behind Harry, tightening his arms around the smaller male.

"Yeah…just go gently…" Harry whispered and turned around in Draco's embrace. Emerald locked with blue and Draco nodded.

"Like the first time?"

Harry nodded wordlessly and Draco leaned down, pressing his lips to his lover's soft lips. Harry moaned and he clung to Draco tightly, he needed to feel close to the Slytherin. Draco gently caressed Harry's back through his shirt, his nimble fingers raising goosebumps along the skin. His hand moved to Harry's waistband and pulled the shirt free and ghosted his finger tips along the heated skin.

Draco's other hand moved and quickly unbuttoned Harry's shirt revealing the tanned skin underneath. Draco pulled back from Harry's lips and shed Harry of his shirt. Pushing the Gryffindor onto his back, Draco moved to straddle him and leaned down pressing a kiss to where his heart was. Harry gasped as he felt Draco kiss him, his hand came up to tangle in Draco's silky locks and Draco's hand moved to grab Harry's, lacing their fingers together as Draco began to suckle at the skin over Harry's heart.

After a while Draco pulled back and looked at the red mark on Harry's skin, his mark. He began to run his hand over Harry as the emerald eyed boy closed his eyes, concentrating on the strong hand caressing him with a teasingly light touch.

"Now relax. I want you to always remember this ..." Draco said as he began to run his hands over Harry, "so that no matter who you're ever with ..." He continued and Harry closed his eyes letting the velvet tones of Draco's voice wash over him repeating those words that meant so much to him, "I'll always be there."

_  
You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

00000

I'm a sucker for happy endings; I may do a one-shot 6th year…if I get enough people interested. Please review!


End file.
